Klaus Krüger
Appearance General Appearance Klaus is a half German half Japanese boy with long braided lime/avocado coloured hair that he dyed. He wears many little trinkets from silicon and metal rings to bracelets and earrings that are usually covered by his hair. His eyes are naturally blue and he wears base brown khakis and a long sleeve striped V-neck shirt. Along with this to compensate for his bad eyesight he wears contact lens'. Costumed Appearance Klaus' costume was designed by him with help from one of his sisters. It consists of long tight grey pants with stripes in an erratic pattern, they are form fitting with the same basic design being used for his shirt jacket and half mask with a Zipper on it so he can release his steam when he needs to. He has fiber gloves and thick army boots that go halfway up his shin. He also has a pair of goggles that he usually doesn't wear unless he needs to to stop himself from being blinded. Personality Klaus was always quite lazy. He usually never liked to do things more then he had to and never found enjoyment in most the things he did. Due to his lack of trying he often got barely passing grade though he was easily capable of getting salutatorian if not valedictorian in his class. Despite his lazy and easy going personality if he decides he wants something he won't stop until he gets it through almost any means possible. Character Background Klaus was born in Berlin germany to a German father and a Japanese mother. He was their second child having a sister that is two years older than him, his life was perfectly fine until his mother left their father in order to return to Japan under circumstances that Klaus's father refuses to elaborate on. Though their mother leaving was a sting it didn't matter too much as they continued to live their lives though not as happily as before. At school Klaus was a Physical and Academic prodigy getting the top of his class for most of elementary school. Though during his first year of Middle School he grew lazy. With the constant reminder that his childhood was soon coming to a close and that responsibility would start to stack Klaus was extremely lazy most of his middle school years. To his father's and teachers dismay he would slack and sleep in class and his grade overall would slip. He had no motivation to do much of anything, that is until summer break of his 7th grade year. During this break he received a letter from Musutafu, Japan. It was from supposedly his mother though he had little way to be sure as he had never met the lady. Despite not knowing whether or not it was actually his mother the chance to see her and his Step-siblings invigorated Klaus. He spent all of eighth grade year not only polishing Japanese and getting his grades up but also last minute applying to schools in that area, the best one of all of them being U.A. Character Aspects # Emotionally tuned- Klaus is actually quite a sensitive person able to adjust to speaking to anyone from kids to gruff veterans. This also causes him to be very sensitive to insults and other forms of degradement that can heavily affect how he thinks. # Lax Essence- Klaus is extremely chill and calm most of the time with very little being able to agitate him. This trait also makes him a master at calming others down and avoiding conflict when there shouldn't be any. # Gut feeling-Klaus has a very strong intuition and sometimes follows what his gut says against logic. This is, of course, a double-edged sword since it can either lead you to expose something completely illogical but true or come to a very wrong conclusion. Stat Points Quirk Overdrive Overdrive Self to Feeble range Power up type quirk that works like a power generator, when the quirk is activated it starts to generate power over time steadily increasing the users physical strength and speed to superhuman levels, though the user would have to periodically let out literal steam from their body and eventually stop using their quirk to avoid overworking their muscles or overheating themselves. Quirk Cost This section of your wiki is to be only utilized by moderators. It's where they'll put the strengths and flaws of your quirk as well as the final price. Under no circumstance should a player ever edit this part of their Wiki page. If you are caught doing so, expect consequences. Techniques Techniques are something that’s been touched upon in the manga, which you can consider to be similar to the Super Move in a Fighting game. Techniques are examples of something that might be a little too much for your character to attempt to perform like a normal action, being a much stronger or unorthodox usage of one’s quirk. The amount of techniques you can have is equal to your quirk tier and they must be approved by a Balancer as well. Gear Category:Inactive